Orphan RWBY: Ruby Rose Arc
by seraphimnight
Summary: Ruby Rose, a dragon faunus, was born during a grimm attack that claimed the lives of her mother and father. She was fortunate enough to be adopted by a family who had just lost two of their own. Years later, fate plays a familiar story and one dragon meets another. T for now, may be raised in the future.


**A/N: So this is something I've been sitting on for a while. I'm not jumping into the story, but I got really bored and I had enough inspiration to start this story. Well, not START start, but write a trailer. This is also not to replace the normal Guilty Rose, just supplement it.**

**Ruby Rose Arc is, as you can see, an Orphan RWBY AU. If you don't know what that entails already, it's an AU where a character from the show is orphaned and adopted by another family.**

**In this specific story, Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and a Dragon faunus huntsman that's NOT Tai. And yes, I did that because of the pairing, sue me. The rest of the details are in the prologue.**

**I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Orphan RWBY: Ruby Rose Arc Prologue

Phillip Arc sat in his study with his head in his hands. Today was the 29th anniversary of his marriage, and was one of the worst days of his life. The reason for this was that he had lost his wife and only son three months ago.

He glanced over a the cot he had been sleeping in for the last few months and weighed if he should even attempt to sleep tonight. He was seeing little point though. While his sleep haunted him, he knew that his daughters needed him well.

It was when he put his head in his hands that he heard his scroll ring. The name Marcus bore a hole through the darkness of his room. Marcus was an old friend and the Mayor of Ansel, or at least the closest thing to a mayor the town had.

Phillip answered the call immediately. "Phillip, thank Oum you're still awake," Marcus' panicked voice came through.

That had Phillip worried, Marcus was known for keeping a level head.

"What's wrong Marcus?" Phillip asked, summoning every ounce of strength he had so he wouldn't sound tired.

"There's been a grimm attack!" Marcus choked out in response.

"Where do you need me?" Phillip asked as he stood from his seat in alert.

Phillip heard Marcus sigh, "nowhere yet, the attack was handled by a huntsman, but that's also part of a new problem."

"What new problem? Marcus I need you to make sense," Phillip said as evenly as he could, it was heard to keep his temper in check with his sleep deprivation.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning," Marcus said, taking a breath to calm his nerves, "a week ago, a huntsman and huntress couple came to town looking for a place to settle down because the huntress was barely eight months pregnant. Well, this morning the huntress' water broke and she was rushed to the clinic. That was when..."

Phillip heard the pain in his friend's voice, who was now unable to finish his sentence. "The panic from the premature birth attracted the grimm and the huntsman defended the clinic."

"He died didn't he?" Phillip asked solemnly. "Yes," was all Marcus croaked out.

"Does the huntress know? And was the baby delivered safely?" Phillip asked, hoping there would be some good news.

"The baby was delivered safely, and by all accounts is the picture of health. But her mother...there were complications," Marcus once again choked out the words.

"Oh," Not knowing what else to say, Phillip awaited a response.

"I called you because...there's no one to take the child," Marcus said carefully.

"What do you mean there's no one to take the child?" Phillip growled, not at all liking where this conversation was now heading.

Marcus took another deep breath, "We can't find any next of kin for the father or mother, and an orphanage is the last place I want to send this infant."

"Why?" was all Phillip could get out without bearing into Marcus. The man at least had earned the right to be heard.

"She's a faunus. A dragon faunus of all things," Marcus sighed.

Phillip grit his teeth in frustration, "You know what my family has been through Marcus, Why would you pin this on me?" His family truly had been through quite enough and adding the trials of caring for a newborn would be cruel.

But Phillip knew that his Wife would never rest if he or the family were too busy wallowing in grief that they allowed an infant to be doomed to never know the love of a family.

"I know... I know, and if there was any other option-" Marcus started. Phillip cut him off though.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, can you have everything ready by then?" there was nothing but resolve left in Phillip's voice.

"Yes, thank you," Marcus said solemnly.

….

"Girls!" Phillip called as he entered his home, "would all of you please come to the kitchen?" Phillip resumed rocking the baby in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he had agreed to adopt the infant. The infant's eyes had barely opened, but Phillip could still a sliver of the reptilian silver irises underneath her eyelids. They matched the scales on the girl's cheeks. It was at this moment the infant let loose a big yawn, showing off her forked tongue. This reaffirmed Phillip's decision to adopt the girl, he knew she would not have survived in any orphanage in Vale.

Soon, his biological daughters filed into the kitchen, his oldest daughter walked in last with the youngest set of twins in tow.

"What's so important that you needed all of us down here in the middle of the night, dad?" his oldest, Mary, groggily asked.

Phillip just continued rocking the child and waited for the assembled girls to wake up more. He almost smiled as his daughters woke up enough to realize that he had a child in his arms and began blabbering incoherently.

"Is that," his third oldest, Sapphire, started. "A baby?" Sapphire's twin, Cobalt, finished asking.

"Yes, I'd like you all to meet your new sister," Phillip said evenly, watching his words jolt his girls further awake.

"Dad, are you crazy?" His oldest shouted. "Mom and Jaune just died, and now your adopting some baby to replace them?" Mary spat at him.

Unable to quench his anger, Phillip snapped. "Don't you ever say that again!" he barked, causing his daughters to flinch and the child in his arms to cry.

Phillip took a minute to calm himself and the infant. Finally, he looked back to his daughters, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Look, both of her parents died today with no one to take her."

Saphron, his fourth oldest, spoke up here, "But why did you have to adopt her?"

Phillip looked down at the bundled newborn in his arms, "She's a faunus… and I knew your mother would roll over in her grave if we just doomed her."

That struck the girls old enough to understand what he meant, and all of their faces morphed with guilt.

"Can we see her then?" Mary asked finally.

Phillip sighed contently and presented the infant to his daughters so they could see her face. His daughters all cooed and smiled at the infant.

"Her name is Ruby Rose Arc, and as I said before, she is your new sister," Phillip said with a small smile.

**A/N: And there's the trailer. A nice way to set the tone for the story, hopefully.**

**AGAIN, I am not starting this story, I just have this written. But I don't mind feedback, in fact, I love it.**

**See you guys in a bit wit h Guilty Rose!**


End file.
